


Fast Love

by Charles_Z_Earp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Champ Hardy mentioned, F/F, F/M-Speed Dating, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Z_Earp/pseuds/Charles_Z_Earp
Summary: Waverly is distressed by her single life, she wants to finally experience love.Her sister Wynonna organizes a speed dating appointment for her.She hasn't a good feeling about that.Will it be a total disaster, or will she actually get to know someone smart that evening?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up to me spontaneously, and I found it quite cute. I enjoyed writing it.  
> English isn't my first language, so sorry for mistakes in the text. I always try very hard to write correct English.  
> Have fun reading!

Waverly sighed. Now it's been half a year since she broke up with Champ, and since then there has been no 'love', let alone anything romantic. At those days, she was more than happy to be rid of her ex-boyfriend. He was a lousy, unfaithful and insensitive bonehead. But the feeling of being alone came up again. He was her first longer relationship, and she really longed to finally love or be loved, so she clung to him for so long. However, she realized that she would not experience that with Champ, so she let him go. But no one else seemed to be able to give her the feeling she longed for.

"Baby girl, what's up? Did you secretly take one of my pills or why are you staring into space like that?"

Completely absorbed in her piteous thoughts, she did not realize that Wynonna came around the corner to the living room couch.

"Oh, eh. No, no pill" she shook her head slightly dreamily "it's just.."

She was reluctant to tell her sister about her concern. What should she do about it? Besides, she was a little uncomfortable with that. But Wynonna was always persistent.

"..yes? Recently you look that sad really often" she threw herself next to Waverly on the couch and looked at her "I want my little sister heart to be happy. So, what's up?"

"Tse" Waverly grined "well.. I feel a little alone.. you know.. related to love"

She looked a little embarrassed. That probably came because her sister often pattered in inappropriate moments. But this time Wynonna pulled herself together.

"Oh.. oh! Hmm.. what could we do about it?" she looked overly thoughtful.

"We?" Waverly laughed mockingly. She doubted that her sister would seriously think of anything appropriate.

Ignoring Waverly, she glanced around the living room, eyebrow arching, thinking. Then her eyes suddenly fell on the laptop.

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA!" she beamed suddenly. Immediately she opened and booted it up.

"Geez.. what're you up to?!"

"Speed dating! You go to a speed dating!" Wynonna was so excited about the idea, she seemed to miss Waverly's sober look completely.

"Speed dating? Are you serious? Wynonna, I'm looking for something serious! As if I could find love in such a way"

Now Wynonna noticed her sister's pessimism, and turned to her with a serious look.

"Little one. If you do it with such a attitude, it actually can't work. You should give it a chance. Look here! Looks pretty reputable, right? And it takes place in 'Feuille de coeur'! Not so far away from Purgatory! So, what do you say?"

After Wynonna showed her everything on the website and looked at her like a puppy, Waverly actually pondered. Maybe she should really try it? It would probably be better than pitying oneself day in and day out. And she seemed to really want to be a help this time. She gave in.

"All right.. sign me up there. I see there are still seats available this Saturday. Put me in there" not quite convinced and rather uncertain she watched a grinning Wynonna, as she registered her to the list for the speed dating.

"Finished! Excellent! Oh Waverly, that's gonna be so cool!! Okay, it's Tuesday. Think carefully what you're going to wear. It was definitely my pleasure!" with a grin she closed the laptop, got up from the couch, and left.

"What did I just get involved to?"

***

Waverly stood completely nervous with her fifth outfit in front of the mirror. Actually, she had already picked one out on Friday, but at short notice, more precisely half an hour before she had to leave for the appointment, she changed her mind again.

Instead of a small, tight-fitting black dress, it has now become a slightly wider black evening pants with a white-silver top without sleeves. Her hair was styled up into a wavy and fluffy ponytail.

"Ok.. that should fit" she looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied. Except for her flushed cheeks because of nervousness. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Waverly? Are you ready to rock this place?" Wynonna entered. "Waver.. wow. You.. look really great. My oh my, if those guys won't lie at your feet tonight!"

Waverly had to giggle, shaking her head "thank you, 'Nonna! I'll hit the road now. ..God. How did you manage to persuade me to do that?" she was visibly agitated.

"Well, you love me! Now go out there and mix this place up!"

***

As Waverly parked her jeep in the restaurant's parking lot, she had to take a deep breath. She wondered if she did not do this rather for her sister than for herself. Because she was still not completely convinced. But well, maybe she actually finds someone nice? She got out and entered the restaurant.

It was a chic ambience, orange light shone through the building, it smelled delicious. Apart from her group, there were other guests who dined there, and she had to go through the labyrinthine room to see where the meeting place was. It was a bit confusing.

But then she came to an area where the tables were set up a little differently. And there were also others, including visibly tense people. That was without doubt the speed dating group.

"Hello? Do you take part on this event today?"

While Waverly looked at the troop, she was approached from the side by a lady. She wore a black suit and looked sympathetic.

"Yes. Yes I do! Hello!" with a smile she shook hands with the woman.

"Hello! Welcome to 'Feuille de coeur'! My name is Bridget and I'm leading the speed dating today! Could I learn your pseudonym to be able to tick you off in the attendance list?"

"Thanks, and of course. That would be 'Waves'"

"Alright, thank you 'Waves'! Then you get a name tag from me" she gave it to Waverly, who stapled it directly to her top "then only three people are left now. May I ask all of you to sit down at the tables? Always one woman and one man per table!" Bridget said loudly into the group.

So far, there were seventeen people who were present. Waverly nervously sat down at one of the tables, opposite a handsome young man sat down. He wore a dark blue suit, smelled strongly of perfume, had styled brown hair, a trimmed beard, fancy glasses, and a white smile. He looked like a businessman. They both gave each other a short hello.

Meanwhile, also the last three people have arrived. Bridget started to speak again.

"Well, hello my dear people! Thank you for choosing our speed dating program! Once again for everyone, my name is Bridget, and I lead the event today! While I'm about to retire to the corner, you'll have ten minutes each time to get to know each other until I ring the bell. Then the male candidates please change one place to the left. Notepad is ready for you to make notes about your opposite, as well as is the delicious wine on the table, which is included in the price. I wish you a lot of fun for tonight, and good luck. Here we go!"

The bell rang and Waverly turned to the young man.

"Well, hello, 'Waves'. Do you feel like wine?"

"Hello, 'Liam'. Yes please!" they smiled at each other.

"Very good. Then I'm gonna pour us some" he took the two glasses and filled them "how're you this evening? Are you excited?"

"Yes, a bit. My sister kinda forced me, it wasn't my idea. But I'm still very curious to try it out"

"Well well.." he shoved the glass to Waverly "what're you hoping for from this evening?"

"Thank you" she took the glass "ehm.. I guess meeting new people? Or what're you here for?"

"Yes, me too. And if I look at the rest of the ladies here, I like to believe the opposite of the motto 'The best comes last'"

Waverly blushed a little and had to smile a little embarrassed, while 'Liam' grinned self-confidently.

"Oh ehm.. thanks? That's really nice, but.. don't you want to give the other women a chance as well?"

"I think that's not necessary. You seem like the perfect future wife and mother of my later children!"

"What was that?" Waverly looked at him puzzled. She could hardly believe that this comment was really his seriousness.

"What, 'Waves'? One has to approach things with plans. Let's no longer surrender to stupid coincidence or fate, but take our love life into our own hands!"

Apparently he meant it seriously, he sounded so convinced of his words. Waverly was totally perplexed. Before she said anything, she grabbed her glass and drained it all at once. With a light punch she put it back on the table. 'Liam' looked at her with arched eyebrows.

"Ehmm.. well 'Liam'... I think we're done here for today" she gave him a fake grin "I don't think we are on the same wavelength"

"What? Why not? You could make so much out of yourself, 'Waves'! You're such a great woman!"

"You don't even know me!" she laughed at his ridiculousness.

"I can see it! And we could achieve so much together! Screw the other people here, let's get started!"

"Wow... you're really nuts"

The man still tried to bend her ears the rest of the minutes with his concepts. Waverly poured herself another glass of wine and just returned with a disinterested "hmh" or "uh hu".

~Ring ring~

"...well, 'Waves'. Get in touch!" grinning, 'Liam' got up and went to the next table. Waverly gave him one last fake smile before taking another sip of the wine.

_What in God's name was that? What a freak! Now it can only get better_

She sighed heavily once before the next man sat down at her table. Her hope that none of the men was worse than 'Liam', unfortunately was disappointed. All evening she had idiots sitting in front of her.

 **'Ethan':** "Woah, you look so hot! Do you want to come with me right after this is over?"

~Ring ring~

 **'Logan':** "Well, I don't understand why you don't like me. All women are just running after me. You don't seem to have taste!"

~Ring ring~

 **'Alex':** "I just had a breakup. My ex was so stupid, she said I was intrusive. ..good, I've called her about every hour at work. But I just wanted to know how she feels!"

~Ring ring~

 **'Lucas':** "I still live with my mother. This woman is just amazing! Her food is the best in the world, she always puts my laundry together perfectly, and she always cuts the crusts off my bread because my teeth are so sensitive. Oh, she's so great!"

~Ring ring~

 **'Jacob':** "If you want to bond with me, you have to expect me to regularly check your phone messages and locate you on your phone. I have a disturbed relationship of trust because of my last partners, which is why I was forced to set these measures"

~Ring ring~

 **Noah:** "I often freak out pretty fast. But I swear, I make an exception for you!"

~Ring ring~

 **'Benni':** "No.. somehow I don't like your face shape.. and is that a zit there?"

~Ring ring~

 **'Owen':** The wine here tastes really shitty. Totally cheap. I could buy you the most expensive wine in the area. I could buy you anything anyway. How about reasonable clothes?"

~Ring ring~

 **'Carter':** "I have a big box of toys at my house... if you know what I mean"

~RING RING~

"Sooo, my dears, that's it for today! I hope you had a pleasant evening, and could make great acquaintances! I want to thank all of you for joining, may Cupid hit you!" Bridget said loudly in the round.

Waverly sat at the table, exhausted and disbelieving, while the rest of the people were already up. At the end, she drank another glass of wine in one go. She really thought her ex-boyfriend would be the biggest jerk that she ever knew, but this event topped everything. She could not believe that she had survived the evening. To get a reasonably clear mind, she went to the restaurant toilet.

She looked in the mirror and there were doubts.

_Is it too early for a relationship?_  
_Why do I only meet idiots?_  
_Why does 'love' not happen to me?_

Totally disappointed and whacked she went out again from the toilet and down the hallway. Then she just dropped onto one of the seats of a two-table. She rested her forehead against her hand and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Hello?" she startled "sorry, but that's my table"

Waverly was baffled. In front of her stood a sweetly smiling, with fiery red shoulder-length hair and sparkling brown eyes, beautiful woman.

"Oh God! I'm sorry! I just had a sudden feeling of faintness after meeting a bunch of batshit guys" after the disaster, she did not much care to let the woman in on her mood. Not without making it funny.  
She sat down to Waverly at the table.

"Oh dear. Were you on the Speed Dating which took place here today?" she giggled.

"You know about it? And yes.. I was there.. My sister had persuaded me to, and my gut feeling was apparently right that it was a crazy idea"

"Yes, this restaurant does that often. I also participated on it myself once"

"Did you also have such strange guys?"

"Oh, no, it was an appointment for women only. But I had indeed very questionable ladies sitting at my table" she had to smile in agreement.

"Oh, aha!" _So she likes women_ "strange, apparently this organization is a meeting place for crazy people" both had to laugh.

"Yeah, that's right... 'Waves'..." she stared at Waverly's name tag.

"Oh, yes, right. Pseudo name. My real name is Waverly" she held out her hand to her with a smile.

"Very beautiful. I'm Nicole. Nice to meet you" she took her hand beaming.

"The pleasure is all mine! ..so, Nicole.. are you here to eat all alone today?" she had to smile.

"Not really. My date has just run off" she had to laugh.

"Run off? Why??" _Who would run off from you?_

"Uff. She was a total drama queen! She didn't like anything from what I said to her! Same as with you, my brother organized the meeting because he said I was alone for too long. But you simply can't force it"

"Haha, man, how true! Siblings can sometimes have really funny ideas, right?"

"That's true! Well, now we're sitting here.." Nicole looked at her with a very sweet smile.

Waverly caught her intimate look and she blushed a bit "yes, now we're sitting here.."

Both looked at each other dreamily, until suddenly the waiter came with the menus and put them on the table.

"May it be something to drink for the ladies?"

Both looked questioningly at each other, then Nicole began to speak.

"Fancy a nice dinner?"

"I'd love to!"

***

The whole evening was just great. Waverly and Nicole got along very well, as if they had known each other for a long time. There was always a topic of conversation, there was constant chuckling after they talked about something more serious, and they often shared the same opinions. She could hardly believe that she was eating so well with a stranger in a restaurant, but at the same time it seemed so familiar. With Nicole there was no tension, but everything was connected with a lightness. She told a lot about herself and seemed to be a very interesting and profound person. She also turned out to be a good listener, Waverly could talk as long as until she thought it was enough. She did not miss that at some point in the evening she suddenly made comparisons between her and her ex-boyfriend. Actually, she felt silly about that, but she could not help it. She just realized even more how incompetent Champ was, and what great people there were out there.

 _Such like Nicole..._ Waverly caught herself staring at Nicole a little too long and shook her head with a blush.

"Wow, I'm overeaten! Did you like it as much as I did?" Nicole rubbed her belly exhausted.

"Indeed! That was really a treat!"

"You said it! It is my treat"

"What? Nicole, I can't accept that!"

"Oh yes, you can. You saved my evening, it's deserved"

"I saved yours?! Until you came, I thought I would have to drown my frustration about the men in alcohol! Instead, I had this awesome dinner with you!"

Nicole blushed a little and had to smile "well, that's really lovely, but no chance. I pay!"

"Uff, you stubborn... thank you!" she smiled intently.

"Nothing to thank for, Waves! Ehh, I mean Waverly!"

"It's okay, you can call me that"

"Oh, I'm flattered!" she grinned and waved to a waiter meanwhile "the bill please!"

"I'm glad... it was a really great evening with you. I think it was fate that we met today"

"I agree. And you think so?"

"Well, somehow. My evening was shitty, your evening was shitty, and now it's great!"

"You have a point there. I think it was great too, it was really lovely to talk to you"

The waiter came to the table and Nicole paid the bill. Shortly after they got up, put on their jackets, and left the restaurant. It was very fresh outside, and both shuddered briefly, one could see the haze of their breathing.

"I'm here with my company car. The police car over there. Where did you park?"

"Ah, how cool! Mine is the red jeep over there"

"Okay..."

They had both parked at exactly the other ends of the parking lot. They stood awkwardly and grinning, wondering how to say goodbye. Then Nicole started to talk again.

"Do you.. have any interest in exchanging numbers? I know it may be a bit intrusive now, but frankly I would regret not seeing you again. You're really a great person"

Waverly chuckled "you're a great person, too. We should definitely see each other again"

Waverly pulled out her phone and Nicole told her her number by heart.

"Well, hopefully it's correct!"

"One hundred percent! Otherwise in two weeks here again, at the same time"

They had to giggle.

"Alright, Waves.. Thank you again, I haven't had such a nice evening for a long time. I would strike off now.."

"Yes, I feel the same. It was really great, thank you.."

They smiled a little embarrassed until they came closer, and finally fell into a warm and heartfelt hug. Neither of them wanted to end this moment so quickly, and so it took a while. After some time, both shifted and let go slowly. Waverly was so delighted with everything that had happened to her in the last few hours, and even more of the person who made it possible. She took her courage and gave Nicole a kiss on the cheek before she loosened completely from the embrace.

She touched the spot lightly where Waverly just pressed her lips at and smiled so strong that the sun could have risen. Without another word and only with a proud smile she looked at Nicole for a few seconds while she walked backwards a few steps, until she suddenly turned around and headed to the jeep. She sensed that Nicole was still standing there, watching her until she got into it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole meet again after the successful dinner. What will they do, how close will they come to each other, will it go smoothly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to frequent demand for the offered second chapter (thanks again, it means alot) I now did a continuation. It may be a bit cheesy, but that's how I love it haha.  
> Second meeting!  
> Have fun reading!

When Waverly drove home through the night, she could not stop the grin even once. What had just happened? Waverly could not explain it to herself. Especially not this feeling that she has never experienced before, especially not so fast.

Deep in thoughts of the flashbacks of the evening, she was suddenly already parking the jeep in front of the homestead. Wynonna had her 'friend' Doc for visit tonight, which meant a lot of whiskey. She stepped through the door and saw the two of them cuddling on the sofa.

"Heeeeey, sister heart! You look happy, how was your evening? Did you meet someone hot?" Wynonna babbled through the living room.

"A very good evening to you, dear Waverly" Doc nodded to her.

"Hey you two" she had to grin even more at the sight of the two "so... yes. I actually met someone. And the funny thing is, it's not someone from the speed dating"

Suddenly Wynonna looked at her puzzled "Hooow? How's this possible? Where else have you picked up a hot guy?"

Waverly had to frown. How was she going to explain to her sister that it was not a guy, but a woman she had met? She actually did not care about it, although admittedly she was quite surprised about that, as she had never thought about a woman in that way before. But how would Wynonna react? Or Doc, who was forced to be privy to this?

"Waverly? What is it now, will you tell us about it?" Wynonna asked impatiently.

Waverly took a deep breath, then sat on the armchair next to the couch of which the two laid. She just went all out.

"So. It just went completely differently than I had imagined. First: the speed dating was totally shit, only idiots were there" Wynonna looked like a mixture of surprised and guilty "I was totally done, would've liked to drink 5 bottles of wine... and then suddenly there appeared this great woman. And we had dinner together. And it was just wonderful"

Waverly grinned stupidly as she talked about Nicole and the evening. Wynonna and Doc listened attentively. While Doc had to smile contentedly about her story, Wynonna raised her eyebrows in astonishment.

"That means... you've something to do with a woman now? I mean.. you like her?"

Waverly could not quite tell if her sister thought it was good or bad.

"Yes, Wynonna. Seems like it"

It was a short silence.

"Baby girl, that's great. I'm really happy for you"

"Really?"

"Of course. The only requirement I have is that the person is not a champ-type"

Waverly had to giggle "believe me, I wouldn't want that anymore"

"Good. So will you meet her again?"

"We want to see each other again, yes. I got her number. So if you'll excuse me, I'd like to write to her" she grinned slightly excited.

"Go and get her, darling!" Doc growled in his mustache.

With that, she rushed up the stairs to her room, left everything behind, and threw herself on her bed. She wondered how best to phrase the message. After tryining to write one for 5 minutes and for the 10th time, she finally succeeded.

**'Hello Nicole, it's Waverly :)**  
**Did you arrive home well?**  
**The evening was really wonderful. Do you want to meet again soon?**

**Xoxo Waves'**

She sent the message and felt a pulling in the stomach. An excited pulling. She was completely taken by surprise, as she had never felt this way before. These were simply new feelings she encountered with. As it was nearly 2 o'clock, she did not expect Nicole to still answer her, so she put her phone down on the bedside table and got ready for bed. When she returned and looked at her phone, she was astonished. She had actually answered. With an excited squeak she threw herself on the bed and read it.

**'Hey Waverly,**  
**Yes, I arrived well. You apparently too.**  
**I also think the evening was wonderful :) Do you maybe have time next Saturday?**

**Xoxox Nicole'**

Ok. Only barely a week, then they see each other again. Waverly was so delighted, she agreed directly. She also thought about what they could do that day.

**'Yes I have! Do you feel like cold action?'**

***

"WYNONNA? Do you know where my ice skates are?"

It was Saturday. The day she will see the red-haired woman again. And also the day the two of them will ice skate together on Waverly's request.

"Do I look like that? I certainly didn't skate for 10 years!"

She was nervous. She was never so nervous before a date. What had Nicole done to her? Was that really love? Or what was it? She was insecure, because everything happened so fast. She doubted that one could fall in love so quickly. But the feelings she has discovered since she met Nicole made her question again. They were special, felt good. The appointment today might give more clarity.

After a while of further searching she finally succeeded "finally!! I found them! Ready to go!" she shouted happily.

Wynonna stood in the doorway, watching her sister with a grin "you're really taken by her, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Come on, you know exactly what I mean!"

"I.. dunno ehm.. she's great"

"Great?" she had to laugh "you've been talking about the evening all week, and how you're looking forward to today. You've a crush on her!"

Waverly felt caught. So one could see it so well? And it really happened so fast? She could hardly believe that, so she was still a little unsure.

"But.. I've only seen her once! And already have a crush? Sorry.. those feelings surprise me. Let's see how it will work out today"

"No stress. I can only say what I see. And I've never seen you like that before"

Likewise, she had never heard her sister speak like that. Whether she spoke from experience? Maybe there was something to this. After all, these feelings, despite being new and unsettling, were positive.

***

As Waverly went to the entrance of the ice stadium, she could see Nicole from afar. The fire-red hair in contrast to the white hat were unmistakable. She could not help but blush with anticipation, and Nicole could not either, when she saw Waverly.

"Heeey" she said with a sweet smile.

"Hey" Waverly replied, and she knew straight away that she would hug Nicole in greeting "how're you?"

"Ehm.. good but.." she was visibly nervous, and Waverly was wondering if it was up to her, but then Nicole continued "to be honest, I've no idea how to ice skate"

That surprised her "what? Why did you want to do this so much as well then?"

"Because.. I want to learn it? Well, rather for your sake"

Waverly was so delighted that her heart jumped "Nicole... you didn't have to do that, buuut.. I'd love to teach you!" with that she pulled Nicole on her wrist in the direction of the arena.

They went from the ticket office to the skate rental, as Nicole surprisingly did not have any, then to the grandstand to put them on, and finally to the rink. Even on dry ground, Nicole did struggle to not go shaky. She was visibly tense and nervous, especially when they were standing in front of the ice. This did not go unnoticed by Waverly, and she turned to her.

"Nicole, everything's gonna be fine! We're gonna go on there together and I'll not leave your side. It's really fun! Okay?"

Her soothing words seemed to take some tension from Nicole, she took a deep breath and smiled "okay, thanks"

Carefully they put the first foot on the slippery surface, Waverly held Nicole. One hand on her hip, one on her arm. She could not deny that she liked being such a prop for her. Nicole was extremely focused with her wobbly legs not to slip away, and it was slow at first.

"Keep it up, you're doing fine!"

Nicole had to laugh slightly mockingly "thank you, but we literally move on with 1 km/h!"

"Come on, better than 0, we'll make it, or rather you!"

And so it continued. Together they skated several laps, Wavely did not leave her side. After half an hour she noticed that Nicole was much more confident.

"Looks good, are you ready to try it alone?"

Nicole nodded and answered hesitantly "okay" and Waverly felt it might was because she had to let her go. Because she had also clung to Waverly the whole time, but not convulsively, but rather lovingly.

They let go, and Nicole seemed for a moment a little helpless, but then she slowly began to move to her legs. Faster than before.

Waverly was happy "hey, very good, now it's at least 5 km/h!" then she had to giggle.

Nicole just shook her head and giggled as well "I guess I can go to the Olympics now"

After some time skating and laughing together, Waverly felt the need to speed through the ice rink, as she was quite talented in ice skating.

"If you don't mind, I would skate some laps alone. Because of.. faster. And maybe you can find your own rhythm then" she hesitated to let Nicole alone.

"No problem, I can imagine that my pace must be annoying for you" she had to laugh "go! And thanks for your help"

The last sentence was so sensitive and heartfelt that the ice around Waverly could have melted. One last sweet smile they threw to each other, then Waverly skated off. Like an ice princess, she slided through the hall, and after a few laps, even presented a few tricks. Nicole's mouth fell open in amazement, and first off she was mesmerized by Waverly's ability. But after some time, she was also more motivated to trust herself on the ice, and she was trying to get faster and faster.

As Waverly hovered over the ice and was having a blast, she suddenly noticed that something bumped her from the side as she briefly skated backward. She could have sworn that the way was free.

"OUCH! What the..? What are YOU doing here?!?"

After she fell on the ice she briefly whimpered in pain and then slowly sat up, suddenly a man stood in front of her, who could not have looked more serious. It was none other than 'Liam' from the speed dating.

"'Waves'. How funny to meet you here. Why didn't you give me a positive rating on the internet? I thought you understood what I told you"

She could hardly believe what was going on. The guy was clearly insane, and she felt persecuted.

"I.. WHAT?! You're totally crazy, leave me alone!!" she tried to get up again, but he pushed her down with his knee again and she lost her balance again.

"We're not finished yet"

At the other end of the rink stood the shaky Nicole, and she did not miss the scenario. The other people in the ice stadium did not seem to care. She got a slight panic, wondering how to act now. She was still very uncertain on the ice and was afraid to fall, but wanted to intervene. She gathered her courage, moving her legs the way she often jogged. And indeed. She moved quickly and elegantly towards Waverly, who then saw her halfway. The relief was written on her face.

"Is there a problem here? What do you want from the woman?" she said in a serious voice and expression as she approached him from behind.

'Liam' turned around in surprise "and who are YOU please?" he asked rebelliously.

"I'm a cop" she took out her badge and held it directly in front of his face "and if you continue to bother her, it will get pretty uncomfortable for you"

He had not expected that and he looked pretty puzzled. Then he gave in.

"Okay, alright. Everything's cool" he held up his hands in surrender and laughed ugly "I'm already gone"

"Good" Nicole stayed serious "and if I'll ever see you around her again, I'm forced to take serious action"

Slowly he skidded away and gave her a disgusting look for several seconds longer before he skated to the exit of the rink and left it.

Now Nicole turned to Waverly, who had watched the whole thing impressed.

"Are you okay? Who was that?" she knelt to her.

"That was.. 'Liam' is his name. He was from the speed dating where I was. This guy is totally nuts.." she looked a bit worried with averted gaze.

"Hey. If he shows up again, contact me immediately. He shall not touch you again!"

She looked Nicole in the eyes now and had to grin "that was pretty cool. Thanks for that"

They looked dreamy at each other for several seconds until Nicole got up and wanted to help her up as well. She lost her balance in the attempt, and before Waverly could stand, they were both on the ground. Or rather, Nicole was exactly on Waverly. As they slowly opened their eyes after the brief scare, they noticed that their faces were pressed together. And not only that, but her lips touched lightly as well. When they came to the realization, both shrinked back with wide eyes. In the retraction, the click of the half-kiss was audible. Both blushed deeply.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.." then she got up a bit goofily and helped Waverly up this time, without anybody falling.

Waverly, who was also perplexed by what had just happened, found Nicole's excitement pretty cute. She had to smile and realized how beautiful that moment was for her.

_I touched her lips_

But did Nicole not like it? She looked so tense and embarrassed, was bright red.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"What? Eh yes, yes.. all good, I.. do we want to go on?"

Although she smiled lovingly, Waverly was a little unsure. Did she not like it? There was tenseness in the air. All the rest of the time. Before that, they laughed a lot and talked, now they mostly kept quiet and whenever Nicole spoke, she stuttered slightly.

At some point they sat back in the grandstand, took off their ice skates, and brought them back to the skate rental. Then they walked with aching feet in the direction of the parking lot, Nicole was here by car. On the way, Waverly was almost bursting because of uncertainty and doubt. Did she misjudge the whole thing? Actually, she could have sworn to often have discovered Nicoles loving glances. She turned to Nicole and wanted clarification.

"Hey, what's going on? Is there something wrong?"

Nicole looked like as if she was expecting these questions. Justifiably.

"No, I.. everything is good, it's just.." she looked embarrassed to the ground, Waverly waited "I'm honest now. What happened earlier... it bamboozled me. I found you so great at the dinner that it was almost scary. Well.. you're simply really great! And.. I was so looking forward to today, because if I think of you then.. well.. I can hardly describe it. And it went so fast, and it's so.. strong. Waverly, I.."

She got muddled and her brain seemed off. Waverly listened attentively to each word and was speechless. She now understood that Nicole was feeling the same way, and she felt her stomach tingle. It did not matter to her how fast it went anymore. She was so attracted to her that she could not stop what she was doing next.

"Nicole" she looked up from the floor and right in Waverly's shimmering eyes "I think you're really great, too"

She looked what one could call now in love. Waverly made a few steps forward and they were now only a few inches apart, they could feel the breath of the other. Then Waverly took Nicole's face in her hands, pulled it to her, and kissed her lovingly. Nicole put her hands around Waverly's hip, and they sank into the kiss. They continued for about one minute in the middle of the parking lot. The kiss was so tender, loving and magical it felt like fireworks to them. They slowly pulled back and leaned their foreheads against each other.

"Wow" said Nicole slightly out of breath "that was.. wow"

"Yes.. wow"

They grinned dreamily, neither of them wanted to let go.

"Waverly, thank you for going to that stupid speed dating"

She had to laugh "thank you for meeting the drama queen!"

Both laid happy in their arms, and their aching feet were long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say that was rather hot action than cold action, wasn't it?  
> I hope you liked the fast and cheesy two-chapter fanfiction! Please leave feedback!  
> Many Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feedback is very welcome!  
> Also: I thought about writing a second chapter. About a next meeting. But it should not be more then. If you feel like it, let me know, then I'll come up with something.  
> Thank you!


End file.
